Heated seats and heated cushions for vehicle seats can be found in many different versions. The heat is most often generated by means of electricity which is conducted through one or more so-called heating wires disposed in the seat or the cushion.
In known heated seats or heated cushions, the heating wire is often arranged between two layers in the seat by means of a glue, by which the wire is fixed and the two parts are held together. The holding together of the two layers and the glue-fixing of the wire gives rise, however, to a number of drawbacks: the glues which are used often have an adhesiveness which varies with temperature, above all when the glue ages. This can make the parts come loose, even at relatively low temperatures.
Another problem with parts which are glued together has to do with increased requirements with respect to parts recycling; components which are glued are difficult to take apart and, moreover, the components are “contaminated” with glue when they are taken apart.
Another drawback with parts which are glued together is that in modern vehicle seats there are often ventilation systems present. If the seating surface is covered by a seat whose components are glued, this in itself will prevent good ventilation of the seating surface.